Tsuyu and Bakugo in Rapunzel
by EuroCat
Summary: Tsu wakes up in a strange place and finds out that she has been chosen to portray Rapunzel.


Tsuyu and Bakugo in »Rapunzel«

Tsuyu wakes up in an unfamiliar environment. She was in a nicely decorated old fashioned room, but something is off. "Where am I?" she asked.

Then she realized that she was wearing kitschy pink princess clothes and had a few meters long wig stuck to her head.

"What is this? Who brought me here?" she said loudly.

"You're playing Rapuntzel in this adaptation of the classic fairy tale."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the narrator of this story, I decide what happens and I have chosen you as the princess" said the mysterious voice.

"Were you also the one who attached this oversized bundle of horsehair to my head?" asked Tsu.

"You don't like your beautiful golden hair?" wondered the narrator.

"It's itchy, it stinks and it looks stupid. I hate this cheap Wallmart wig!" said the girl.

"But you're the wonderfully beautiful Rapunzel and down there is waiting the prince that will save and marry you!"

"Marry me? Buddy, I'm at least a decade to young for that!"

"It's the medieval ages. You're probably already approaching the middle of your expected lifespan!«

"What?!"

"And besides, it's not like we're recreating the original version of Sleeping Beauty. The censors wouldn't allow that!" said the narrator.

Tsuyu was confused and in order to get through this as fast as possible she asked "So, what do I have to do?"

"You have to let your hair down the window and let the prince climb up to you" explained the narrator.

"Is the prince a moron? Why doesn't he take the stairs?" wondered Tsuyu.

"Uhm…. Because it says so in the fairy tale!" said the narrator.

"Because it says so in the fairy tale…" smirked Tsuyu. "What kind of argument is this? So does it also say in the fairy tale that the princess has frog quirks, has a frog tongue and webbed toes? Or were those back then the beauty standards of the brothers Grimm?"

"Just do what you have to do. I already went through all of this with the prince and despite being feisty and with a short fuse, he in the end agreed to do his designated role" said the narrator.

Tsu had a hunch, a bad one. "Short fuse? Don't tell me that the one who saves me is…"

"Rapunzel! Throw down your damn hair, so that we can get out of here!" yelled a voice at the bottom of the tower.

"Seriously?! Out of all my classmates, you picked Bakugo-chan?" sighed the princess.

"AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!" yelled the voice again.

"I just couldn't resist" said the narrator.

Tsuyu rolled her eyes and decided to cooperate to get out of this madness.

"Bakugo-chan, go up the stairs!" yelled the princess out of the window.

"The damn door is locked from the outside! Let your hair down!" yelled the frustrated prince.

The princess sighed and said "Fine, but I'm not claiming responsibility if it won't work!"

She tied her fake hair to the bed and then threw the rest out of the window.

"Hopefully this cheap wig will be able to hold Bakugo-chan" she thought.

Shortly after that she heard lots of cursing and other foul language that has no place in a story like this. The prince was coming up to her. "How on Earth was Bakugo willing to take part in this?" she wondered.

Then the sound of cheap synthetic material ripping apart was heard, followed by a yell and the sound of an angry young man hitting the floor.

"If anyone reading this hasn't seen this coming, then raise your hand" said Tsu to the audience.

"Hey, breaking the fourth wall is my job!" said the narrator.

"Bakugo-chan, are you ok?" Tsu shouted out of the window.

"Are you ignoring me?" asked the narrator with a raised voice.

"Just tell me how I and Bakugo can get out of here" replied the girl.

"The prince needs to get up here and then I can say "They lived happily ever after", but it looks like he won't be able to do that now, that the only thing long enough has been destroyed. Looks like you'll be stuck here forever. Ha-ha!" said the narrator.

"Long stuff, ey? I guess it's worth a try" said Tsu. She then looked down the window and saw Bakugo laying on the floor, looking as wasted as Courtney Love.

"Looks like he won't be getting up anytime soon!" laughed the narrator.

But as the old saying goes, who laughs last, laughs the best. Tsu launched her long frog tongue, wrapped it around Bakugo and pulled him up to her.

"What? Curses, I forgot to disable this on you!" whined the narrator.

"So that's how you got Bakugo-chan to participate in this. He even wears a silly prince outfit" laughed Tsuyu. "So what now, how can we finish this story!" asked the frog princess.

"The same way you finish every fairy tale with a prince and a princess. They kiss as the end!" said the narrator.

"Oh brother!" sighed the princess.

"No way!" shouted the prince, after finally coming back to his senses. "You said that I just need to get up here, there was no mention of anything else!" he yelled.

"Do you want your quirks back?" asked the narrator.

Bakugo was fuming, but he knew that this had to be done and it's not like things could get any more embarrassing, then they already are.

"Let's do this and go home" he said quietly with disdain.

Princess Tsu and prince Bakugo then stood before each other, both looking confused. They decided to close their eyes while they did the big kiss.

As their mouths touched something strange happened. The princess started glowing brightly and changing her form. Bakugo was shocked, so schocked he couldn't move. The princess became a prince and it was Midoriya!

Both were shocked to the point, that they remained in the position for few seconds, before jumping away from each other and yelling at each other "What are you doing?!"

"Haven't you read any fairy tales? If you kiss a frog, it turns into a prince!" laughed the narrator.

"You made me kiss Deku. Wait till I get my hands on you, I will kill you! When I'm done with you you'll be redder than republican Texas!" yelled the blonde prince.

"Where are we?" asked the other prince in confusion.

"Deku, shut up! You're making everything worse again!" screamed Bakugo.

Then the narrator began to speak "As the couple kissed each other and realized that they're stuck here forever, they at least didn't have to worry about where to travel. Even in a place like this, one thing is guaranteed, the honeymoon won't be boring."

The eyes of both young men widened.

"No! You can't end this like this! I demand that you show yourself! Who are you! Why are you doing this to me!" screamed Bakugo.

But it was too late, as the narrator said "And they lived happily ever after", which means:

THE END!

And with that Eurocat finishes the Word document and says "Ain't I stinker?"


End file.
